


Телохранитель

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bodyguard, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Алек Лайтвуд прошел через многое. Его отец, узнав об ориентации сына, отдал его в военную школу, потом было училище, служба в армии, горячие точки. Там из него должны были сделать настоящего мужчину и заставить забыть о гомосексуальной ереси. Но все, что получил Алек — это ночные кошмары, от которых он просыпался в холодном поту и с сорванным от криков голосом. А еще частичная глухота на левое ухо из-за гранаты, взорвавшейся рядом с ним, и несколько шрамов в области шеи, скрытые странноватой татуировкой.Когда его комиссовали, то на гражданке Алек продолжил зарабатывать единственным, что умел — искусством войны. Так он и попал сюда, на съемки нового клипа очередного поп-короля Магнуса Бейна, телохранителем которого Алека и назначили.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Телохранитель

Алек Лайтвуд прошел через многое. Его отец, узнав об ориентации сына, отдал его в военную школу, потом было училище, служба в армии, горячие точки. Там из него должны были сделать настоящего мужчину и заставить забыть о гомосексуальной ереси. Но все, что получил Алек — это ночные кошмары, от которых он просыпался в холодном поту и с сорванным от криков голосом. А еще частичная глухота на левое ухо из-за гранаты, взорвавшейся рядом с ним, и несколько шрамов в области шеи, скрытые странноватой татуировкой.

Когда его комиссовали, то на гражданке Алек продолжил зарабатывать единственным, что умел — искусством войны. Так он и попал сюда, на съемки нового клипа очередного поп-короля Магнуса Бейна, телохранителем которого Алека и назначили.

Этот яркий, уверенный в себе тип бесил его до колик в животе. Алеку не раз хотелось со всей силы ударить того по морде, чтобы стереть его нахальную ухмылку. Но вот на съемках, когда впервые увидел, как Магнус танцует, насколько гибким и красивым телом обладает, то весь пыл его неприязни перевоплотился в желания совсем иного толка. И их Алек сдержать уже не мог.

Это было непрофессионально, как минимум, но когда съемки завершились, и Магнус отправился в гримерку, Алек просто зашел следом и запер за собой дверь.

— Что еще? Какого хрена тебе здесь надо, мальчик с пушкой? Пришел проверить, не прячется ли в моей тумбочке с гримом какой-нибудь складной ниндзя, жаждущий свернуть мне шею? — чуть раздраженно спросил Магнус.

Вот только Алек ответом его не удостоил. Он грубо толкнул того к стене, ударившись о которую Магнус поморщился.

— Что за?.. — начал было возмущаться, но Алек просто прижал его своим телом и, схватив за горло, зафиксировал на месте. — А, вот оно что, — ухмыльнулся Бейн, — я не возражаю, но если оставишь следы на видных местах, то я оторву тебе яйца, — пообещал он.

— Просто заткнись, — приказал Алек, разворачивая его к себе спиной, лишь бы не видеть этого ехидного взгляда.

Магнус подчинился не сказав ни слова и даже отклячил задницу, явно поощряя сделать то, зачем тот пришел. Гибкость, бархат его кожи и пробирающий до дрожи запах мускуса окончательно сорвали все тормоза. Алек так спешил снять с Магнуса обтягивающие штаны, что в итоге порвал их, потому от оставшейся одежды Бейн избавился сам, расстегнув пару пуговиц и стащив все разом через голову.

— Черт, — выругался Лайтвуд, хватая первый попавшийся крем с гримерного столика и нетерпеливо лапая Магнуса за задницу.

— Мог бы увлажнить меня чем-нибудь другим. Своим языком, например, — подстегивая его, заметил Бейн.

Алек выдавил крем и принялся ласкать его как есть, не намереваясь делать римминг парню, которого ненавидит. Магнус же задержал дыхание, стоило длинным, аккуратным пальцам коснуться его в бережном жесте. Хоть внешне Алек и был груб, но подготавливал его достаточно нежно и неторопливо, покусывая спину и впиваясь в бедра цепкой хваткой свободной руки. Магнус поскуливал, жадно стремясь к нему, пытаясь максимально соприкоснуться, почувствовать тепло его тела. Но тот не соизволил раздеться, а ткань его куртки была холодной и отталкивающей на ощупь, да и сам Алек не ценил того, как Магнус ластился к нему. Он был жестким и колючим, он просто брал, что хотел, желая получить максимум удовольствия и наказать своего босса за его мудачий характер. Только проникновение его пальцев оставалось бережным и мягким.

— Сейчас, подожди немного, — велел он, вытаскивая презерватив из бумажника и разрывая обертку зубами. Скользкие от крема пальцы не смогли бы сделать этого.

Алек раскатал презерватив и потянул Магнуса за бедра, вынуждая его сильнее прогнуться.

— Вот так, — поощрил он, после чего мягко и неторопливо вошел, остановившись где-то на середине. — Нормально?

— Да, — выдохнул Магнус, подаваясь ему навстречу, желая почувствовать его полностью.

Он оперся ладонями в стену, чтобы уткнуться в них лбом. Алек трахал его быстро и жадно, то оглаживая широкими ладонями по спине, то хватая за бока, то удерживая за бедра. Магнус прикусывал губу, стараясь сдерживать стоны. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Алек видел, как ему приятно, не хотелось, чтобы он знал о том, что Магнус млеет от его властного поведения.

— Тебе приятно? — спросил Алек, хватая его за волосы и чуть оттягивая голову назад. Цепко, но не больно.

— Не плохо, — выдохнул Магнус, прикрыв глаза. От этого грубого прикосновения он таял. Ему нравилось подчиняться, потому что обычно все подчинялись ему. Слушались и выполняли команды, как стайка дрессированных собачек. И только Алек с момента их встречи и до сих пор продолжал оставаться собой, демонстрируя ершистый характер и твердый жизненный стержень. И если раньше Магнус мог оценить этот стержень только по его выправке и характеру, то теперь ощущал его в себе.

Тогда Алек выпустил его волосы из своей хватки и взялся ласкать член Магнуса.

— Сейчас станет лучше, — пообещал он.

«Куда уж лучше?» — подумал Бейн, но вслух никогда бы этого не признал. Гордость не позволяла.

— Ох, Александр, — только и смог простонать он, когда почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.

Алек зарычал, стоило Магнусу особенно крепко сжать его внутри, изливаясь тому в руку. Лайтвуд сделал еще несколько резких, торопливых движений, после чего достиг пика и сам.

Магнус стоял прикрыв глаза, используя стену, как единственную свою опору. Ноги дрожали, а легкость в теле делала его ватным. Алек же остался все таким же собранным и готовым к чему угодно. Он снял презерватив, перевязав его узлом и выбросил в урну, подхватил несколько салфеток с гримерного столика. Он вытер и привел себя в порядок, после чего посмотрел на Магнуса и взялся за него.

— Подтираешь мне зад после секса? — хмыкнул тот, — я думал, ты просто уйдешь.

— То, что мне не нравится твой характер, не делает меня сволочью, — коротко ответил он, обхватывая Магнуса поперек груди и прижимая к себе одной рукой, а второй стирая остатки спермы с его члена.

Бейн особо не возражал, откинув голову ему на плечо и восстанавливая дыхание.

— Если принесешь мне поесть, то тебе цены не будет, Александр. Изнуряющие танцы во время съемок с последующим сексом сжирают тонны калорий.

— Хорошо, — с подозрительной легкостью согласился Алек. — До кровати сам дойдешь?

— Я не сахарная принцесса, — фыркнул Магнус, попытавшись отстраниться, но чутье подсказало Алеку, что тот излишне храбрится, потому он притянул его обратно и подхватил на руки.

— А по мне ты самая настоящая принцесса. Капризная и избалованная, — сказал Алек, пока нес Магнуса к кушетке.

— Это самое милое, что я только слышал после секса. Спасибо, что не назвал меня еще и мудаком.

— Нет проблем, — невозмутимо отозвался тот, опуская его на диван.

Он снял висевший на крючке халат и кинул его Магнусу, чтобы тому было что надеть.

— Сейчас принесу тебе ужин.

— Это очень похоже на отношения, — сказал тот, натягивая на себя халат. — Может, еще позовешь на свидание?

— Я не могу встречаться со своими подопечными, — отчеканил Алек.

— А спать с ними тебе можно?

— Это был разовый порыв. Больше он не повторится.

Магнус сидел едва сдерживая ухмылку. Не повторится, как же.

***

— Итак, Александр, мы переспали уже восемь раз за последние две недели. Это мои самые стабильные отношения за последние три года, а для тебя я больше не подопечный, с которым ты однажды оступился.

— Заткнись, Магнус.

— Не заткнусь. Я требую свое свидание. Это вопрос принципа.

Алек посмотрел на него со злостью и негодованием. Магнус все еще бесил его до крайности, но…

— Хорошо, будет тебе свидание.

— Вот и отлично.

— Я так не думаю.

— Кто бы сомневался, Александр! Ты всегда все отрицаешь.

— Только то, что касается тебя.

— Выходит, я особенный?

На последний вопрос Алек не ответил, но Магнус и не давил. Он понимал, что с Лайтвудом нужно двигаться маленькими шажками. Слишком уж у него не спокойный характер. Но Магнус был терпелив и собирался пройти весь этот путь, чтобы узнать чем все закончится.


End file.
